1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics industry, modern electronic products nowadays must include practical and diverse designs. Electrical connectors are connecting devices configured to electrically connect to cables, circuit boards, and other electronic components, and are widely applicable to a variety of electronic products, such as computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, etc.
Conventional the electrical connectors usually have slits or holes disposed on their inner case, however, the design cannot prevent the moisture or water from seeping through the case and further into the electrical connectors, thus ultimately affecting the electrical function. Accordingly, waterproof casings have been designed and provided in the market that can be attached to external electrical connectors for waterproofing, such as the disclosure in Taiwan Patent No. M496259.
However, the electrical connector covered with a waterproof casing occupies a greater space since the waterproof casing is bulky and designed to cover the electrical connector. Therefore, it undesirably increases the size of the electrical connector and cannot satisfy the market demand for miniaturization which may have an impact on the internal layout space for electrical connecters.
As such, how to avoid the problems mentioned above has become an urgent issue that needs to be addressed.